Test-drive na vida
by BiaSFA
Summary: (Essa fiction tinha outro nome, mas, mudei!) Rosalie e Emmett resolvem passar 5 anos longe dos pais, e testam viver uma nova vida com empregos normais em Bolder, Colorado. Quando as coisas apertam e crimes aparecem, como eles ficam? Emmett vai saber segurar as pontas de Rosalie? #RATED T #SPANKFIC #Linguagem adulta
1. Chapter 1

**Podem reclamar, mas eu gosto de escrever duas fics ao mesmo tempo! HAHAHAHA**

**Pros que odeiam isso, leiam uma e depois a outra (Desculpa ser meio grossa, to meio triste ainda meninas!)**

**No mais... essa fic como sabem, era meu projeto secreto, e agora, vou postar aos poucos! **

**Por favor, essa nem posso postar todo dia porque...requer tempo e pensamento firme!**

**Espero que gostem! **

**BOLDER, CO. 2013.**

A vida não tomava rumos certos, muito menos definidos. Pelo menos foi a esta conclusão que Rosalie chegou.

Passariam cerca de cinco anos ali, apenas ela e Emmett. Emmett, o homem que de fato havia salvo sua vida.

Carlisle era seu pai, e cuidara dela quando ninguém mais podia, mas Emmett, ele lhe devolvera o sentido da vida. Os dois estavam sozinhos, em um apartamento novo, com muitas caixas e incertezas. O apartamento era comum. Dois quartos, onde um seria uma sala de jogos e outro o quarto de dormir, uma cozinha pequena, uma sala de tv e uma de jantar.

Rosalie não queria nada mais do que aquilo. Cinco anos sem mãe e pai lhe preocupavam, principalmente porque Emmett, ela bem sabia, era um bobo e aprontava demais. Outro fato que a preocupava era ela mesma, e seu desejo de descontar nela mesma tudo que sentia.

Tinha passado na prova para ser policial, e era o que ela queria, justiça em suas mãos. Emmett, tinha conseguido um emprego treinando um time de futebol local para meninos de 10 anos. Tinha que ser! Enquanto chutava as caixas, procurando um lugar pra se sentar, Rosalie sorriu para Emmett do outro lado da sala.

Seu telefone tocou, e mesmo sendo uma vampira, ela demorou um tempo para conseguir achar de onde vinha o barulho irritante do toque do Iphone. Quase pulou por cima de tudo. Era Esme.

- Mamãe. O sorriso se abriu.

- Como sinto sua falta, minha loirinha! A voz a acalmou.

- Sentimos sua falta, mãe.

- Como estão se saindo na casa nova?

Rosalie olhou para caixas e deu de ombros consigo mesma.

- Não posso me queixar.

- Emmett deve estar louco! Rosalie avaliou o olhar do esposo, e sorriu.

- Ele vai ficar bem, mãe.

- Escute, liguei para desejar boa sorte no primeiro dia de trabalho amanhã e sabe que se precisar, estamos aqui. A mamãe pega o primeiro avião e te encontra em menos de 3 horas. Isso fez ela sentir um caminhão de alivio percorrer seu corpo.

- Obrigada. - Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

- Rosalie, se deite um pouco, amanhã vai ser cheio.

Concordando com a cabeça, Rosalie acenou para Emmett.

- Vamos parar e deitar agora.

- Boa noite, princesa.

- Boa noite. Eu te amo. Ela desligou o telefone suspirando fundo.

- Achei que fosse doer menos, cinco anos longe deles.

Emmett sorriu.

- Vai chorar agora?

Ele tinha chorado, a viagem inteira, como uma criança no primeiro dia de aula. Foi constrangedor, Rosalie lembrou.

- Vou chorar quando eu tiver que chorar. - Ela avisou. - Escute, vamos deixar essas caixas de lado, tenho certeza que a empregada pode se virar com isso, quero muito me deitar na nossa cama nova e assistir um filme.

- Nada mal! - Emmett concordou. - Preciso tomar um banho.

Ela concordou.

- Precisa mesmo.

Emmett conhecia ela bem demais, as vezes, ele pensou, conhecia ela melhor do que ela mesma. Sabia as pontadas que ela sentia nas costas, e a dor de cabeça constante, que fazia seus olhos ficarem daquela forma.

- Rosalie.

- O que?

- Não precisamos fazer isso. - Ele cruzou os pulsos juntos. - Podemos voltar pra casa, ficar com eles.

- Eu preciso fazer isso. - Explicou. - Preciso provar pra mim mesma que posso lidar comigo mesma, eu preciso.

Se ela precisava, ele pensou, ele a ajudaria a conseguir isso.

- Vamos pro quarto.

- Sim.

O tom triste dela o enfureceu. Era impressionamente com o humor dela o afetava. Isso era amor, em todos os sentidos.

O quarto tinha uma cama de panos brancos, algumas caixas, uma tv e um bluray. Nada mais. O pequeno banheiro adjacente, um chuveiro, uma banheira, pia e vaso. Nenhum luxo. O lugar era, ele sorriu, a cara de Rosalie: Simples e reto.

Enquanto ela se acomodava na cama, ele tomou banho, esperando conversar com ela sobre a escolha de trabalhar no setor da delegacia infantil de Bolder. Ela teria que lidar com pesadelos que Emmett nem queria imaginar. Quanto disso era auto-controle? Ela desabaria! Ele precisava de Carlisle para manter os pedaços de Rosalie inteiros, sem o pai, o que ele faria? Bateria nela quando o momento chegasse? Obrigaria ela a se cuidar? Por deus, ele faria, mas precisava do pai!

Chegaria o momento, ele sabia, que ela sairia tanto do ar que ele ia precisar ser firme, bater nela e obrigar ela a fazer coisas para seu proprio bem. Emmett tinha medo desse momento.

Emmett se sentia um adolescente! Quando saiu do chuveiro, e foi pro quanto ainda de toalha, ficou chateado ao ver Rosalie cochilando. A conversa teria que esperar. Ele se aproximou dela, passou uma mecha de cabelo loiro entre seus dedos e sorriu.

Observar ela assim, com as armaduras arriadas, indefesa e aberta enquanto dormia, sempre o deixava abalado. Ele conhecia bem as arestas dela, as diferenças. Ele era forte e era fraca. Era uma mulher e uma menina. As diferenças dela foi o que o atraiu desde o começo. Ela era tudo que ele tinha sonhado. Enrolou a mecha de cabelo nos dedos, e sorriu profundamente.

- Se um dia você compreender o quanto te amo, Rosalie, vai saber que todo tempo do mundo com você nunca vai ser suficiente. Emmett soltou o cabelo dela e se afastou para se vestir.

De lado, na cama, Rosalie sorriu e se agarrou ao travesseiro. Ela nunca dormia antes que ele estivesse ao seu lado.

**8 horas mais tarde...**

O dia acordou cheio. O som dos carros a deixava ansiosa demais. Era seu primeiro dia na delegacia infantil de Bolder. Rosalie teria que se acostumar a usar aquela farda preta, e aquela arma agarrada na cintura. Na academia, ela lembrou, usava uma camiseta e jeans a maior parte do tempo, agora, era aquela a roupa comum. Ela sabia que os casos a esperavam, e iam se acumular na sua mesinha, onde ela passaria 8, 9, 10 horas de seu dia!

A delegacia ficava no centro, onde a vida acontecia. No centro, tudo era barulhento, e grudento. Ela entrou, muito nervosa. Os corredores, repletos de telefones tocando, pessoas chorando, policais andando de um lado pro outro. Corredores apertados, cheirando a bebidas baratas e suor. Meu deus, ela devia ter escolhido trabalhar no necroterio!

- Rosalie Cullen?! A voz de um homem gritou seu nome.

Ela se virou e viu um homem negro, fardado, sorrindo pra ela com seu um metro e noventa.

- Policial Keller?

O homem sorriu.

- Policial Cullen, bem vinda ao submundo!

O homem andou para ela, e quase arrancou sua mão de tão forte que apertou.

- 99 na prova de tiro, hein? - Ele brincou. - Parceira!

Ela tinha um parceiro? Sorriu. Oh, que legal.

- Vamos trabalhar juntos?

- Sim, e estamos lotados. O chefe vai poder falar conosco no final do dia, mas se quer saber, ele é bem legal! Ele vai aposentar em dois anos, esta se fudendo pra burocracia que rola aqui dentro! Posso te chamar de Rosalie?

- Claro.

- Meu nome é Mike.

- Prazer Mike.

- Vamos conhecer nossa sala?

Ele a levou para uma saleta de uma mesa com uma cadeira de cada lado e um computador em frente de cada cadeira, em cima da mesinha de madeira, pilhas de papeis.

- Bem, era isso.

Rosalie engoliu seco.

- Esses papeis...

- Casos. - Ele explicou. - Vamos avaliar as denuncias, as...as coisas neles...e decidir qual investigar. Quando ligam no 911, geralmente vamos ao local, mas isso vai saber logo, todos os dias ligam aqui.

Rosalie concordou.

- Eu pego essa pilha? - Rosalie apontou para o monte de papel mais perto dela.

- Fique a vontade. Eu pego a outra pilha.

- Longas 8 horas! - Rosalie sorriu.

- Vamos por o papo em dia! - Mike disse puxando a cadeira para se sentar. - Quer um donut?

- Estou bem, obrigada.

Rosalie levantou as mangas, mas antes que ela conseguisse pegar um caso, o telefone tocou.

- Hora do show. - Mike sorriu.


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRESAAA! CAP NOVO, E SIM, VOU TENTAR POSTAR NA VALSA DA MEIA-NOITE 3 HOJE TBM!**

**BEIJOS AOS QUE ME ACOMPANHAM, SEUS LINDOS!**

Tudo que ela sempre pensou foi na sua vida sem os traumas que rondavam suas noites. Ela queria uma vida plena, sem medos, e Rosalie sentia muito medo... o tempo inteiro. Ela pensou se morrendo o medo pararia.

Rosalie tinha Emmett, seria egoismo pensar em morrer.

O telefone a arrancou de seus pensamentos. Uma chamada do 911 encaminhada pro departamento infantil. Bem no primeiro dia de Rosalie ali.

Era hora do show, como Mike tinha dito.

Pegaram seus equipamentos e Rosalie quase se enrolou tentando prender o coldre com a arma na cintura.

Precisavam de uma viatura para correr pela cidade.

- Primeiro caso, a gente nunca esquece. - Disse Mike abrindo a porta da sala. - Animada?

Nervosa, essa era a palavra, pensou ela saindo primeiro da sala.

Olhou de novo a delegacia lotada, e abaixou a cabeça enquanto atravessava pro estacionamento.

- Relaxe, Rosalie. - Disse Mike dando um tapinha nas costas dela. - Eles sentem o medo.

- Os bandidos?

- As crianças. - Mike riu. - O que diabos uma garota com sua pinta esta fazendo em uma delegacia infantil? Com todo respeito, sem querer oferender.

- Não me ofendeu. - Rosalie deu de ombros, avistando uma viatura branca com a faixa da cidade na lateral. -Nossa, isso vai cair aos pedaços se entrarmos os dois.

- Um chevrolet. - Mike riu. - Deve aguentar mais um ou dois anos.

- Duvido que aguento mais duas horas. - Disse surpresa.

- Corte nos gastos, bem-vinda ao sonho americano.

Enquanto os dois entravam na viatura, Rosalie decidiu que odiava o cheiro de borracha velha. Pensou, que, pelo menos, se o carro explodisse ela sobreviveria.

Ela nem quis pensar ao que poderia acontecer com Mike...

O carro deu um pulo para ligar.

- Pega no tranco. - Avisou Mike no banco do motorista. - Pronta para a primeira voltinha na nossa viatura?

Ela não tinha certeza.

- Pode ir em frente.

- Vamos para a parte pobre da cidade. - Ele virou o volante com tudo. - Se prepare, a cena vai ser feia.

Ela imaginou que seria mesmo. A chamada tinha poucas pistas, alguns sons de choro, e um grito.

Vindo da parte pobre da cidade, Rosalie podia esperar por tudo.

O carro demorou menos de dois minutos para chegar ao local, e quando finalmente chegou, Rosalie olhou para a pequena casa de madeira silenciosa.

- Parece calma.

- Sempre parece. - Disse ele enfiando a mão no coldre e pegando a arma. - Vou na frente, me da cobertura.

Rosalie imaginou se devia ir na frente, ela não morreria caso uma bala voasse nela, mas resolveu dar a cobertura que o parceiro pediu.

Foram para a porta, semi-aberta e Mike entrou primeiro.

- Oh, merda!

Ele colocou as mãos pra cima.

Haviam dois corpos no chão, com muito sangue.

- Achamos os pais. - Disse Rosalie mordendo a boca.

- Pode ter mais gente na casa, tome cuidado. Estamos procurando por uma menina de 12 anos, Abigail.

- Ok.

Rosalie se virou de costas pela primeira vez para Mike e caminhou para o corredor. O corredor de dois passos a levou para um quarto infantil, com desenhos colados na parede. Ela não via uma menininha ali.

Entrou no quarto, e viu todo o sangue no chão.

Imaginou que qualquer hora ia achar uma menina ensanguentada, morta.

Engoliu seco, e olhou um caderninho em cima da mesinha da menina. Deviam ser seus segredos, e, mesmo morta, segredos de menininhas tinham que ser respeitados. Rosalie fechou o caderno.

Ouviu um espirro, dentro do armario e quase sorriu aliviada.

Se aproximou devagar. Abaixou e se sentou no chão e abriu a porta do armario.

Havia uma menina loira ali, de olhos muito escuros e rosto marcado de sangue. Sangue, Rosalie notou, que ela torcia que não fosse dela mesma.

- Vai me matar?

Rosalie escutou a pergunta, soltou a arma no chão, e enfiou a mão no bolso, tirando um distintivo.

- Sou policial.

A menina virou o rosto de lado.

- Vai me prender em um buraco escuro?

- Porque diabos eu faria isso?

- Eles estão mortos... - Ele olhou pra porta. - Não fui eu, eu juro.

A menina tinha olhos molhados, de chorar.

- Escuta, porque não sai dai para eu te olhar melhor?

Foi quando Mike entrou no quarto e a menina se encolheu de novo.

- Tudo bem, esse homem não vai te machucar, o nome dele é Mike.

A menina veio para a frente de novo.

- Vou ligar para a assistente social.

Abigail quase voou em Rosalie e se agarrou a ela.

- Por favor, não quero ir! Não quero!

Esse desespero, Rosalie entendia.

- Tem que ir. - A vampira disse. - Precisa ir, eles podem cuidar bem de menininhas.

- Não posso ficar contigo?

A pergunta fez Mike abaixar o comunicador.

Rosalie olhou para Mike, e, por impulso, tomou a escolha nas mãos.

- Pode dizer que a menina fica comigo.

- Rosalie...

- Foda-se o protocolo. - Ela deu de ombros, segurando a menina pra si.

- Eu posso dar um jeito... - Mike concordou. - Helena, a assistente, me deve uns favores.

- Excelente.

Rosalie se levantou do chão, ajudando a menina a se levantar.

- Onde doi? - Ela perguntou.

- Rosalie, tire o resto do dia de folga. - Disse Mike. - Agora os idiotas de homicidios vão invadir a cena mesmo, eu te levo uns papeis pra ler os resultados.

- Obrigada.

Mike foi para a porta, para ligar para a assistente social e Rosalie sorriu nervosa para a menina. O que ela sabia sobre menininhas de 12 anos?

- Eram seus pais? - Ela perguntou. - Na sala?

- Sim. - Concordou.

- Eu preciso ligar pro meu marido.

- Ele...ele...

- Emmett vai te adorar. - Sentindo o nervosismo dela, Rosalie se adiantou. - Pega algumas coisas suas, vamos pra minha casa.

Rosalie tinha que ligar para Esme, e perguntar o que faria com...aquilo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bom, apesar de poucos estarem acompanhando esta fic, eu tenho meus motivos para escrever ela.**

**Recebi umas criticas bem grossas essa semana, mas eu sei que tenho alguns que acompanham minha pagina e são fieis e continuam voltando e pedindo mais, e por eles que eu escrevo.**

**Obrigada de novo pra Runa, que colocou um lindo recado de agradecimento pela minha ajuda em uma fic dela. Betas são pra isso! **

**Obrigada de novo pra Ruby, alguma coisa nas reviews dela me fazem sentir orgulho do que escrevo. So, thank you Ruby, my number one review girl!**

**Queria dedicar esse capitulo para a Brendoca, que tem se mostrado uma grande pessoa na minha vida. Te amo, minha porcariazinha! *apelidos carinhosos***

**ccc**

Estar de volta ao lar sempre era reconfortante, mas, desta vez, Rosalie estava em uma casa estranha, sem seus pais e com uma menina de 12 anos. Ou pelo menos ela achava que a menina tinha 12. Suas mãos estavam molhadas de nervosismo, e quando ela ligou para Emmett correr para casa isso apenas piorou.

Ela tinha uma criança de 12 anos na sua cadeira da sala. A palavra criança a deixava com falta de ar.

Emmett ia chegar logo.

- Quer comer alguma coisa, Abigail? - Rosalie perguntou sem saber o que faria com as mãos.

- Quero.

Uma criança. 12 anos. Na sua casa.

Ela estava surtando.

O que uma criança de 12 anos comia?

Ela abriu a despensa e viu um pacote de biscoitos oreo. Tinha que servir.

Ela esticou o pacote como se fosse algo tóxico e letal, e se afastou para respirar.

- Meu preferido, obrigada.

Ótimo, foi perfeito. Rosalie decidiu.

Foi quando Emmett, seu salvador, entrou pela porta da frente.

Ele olhou para Rosalie, vestido em um conjunto de treino da addidas e depois para a menina loira no seu sofá.

O que Rosalie fazia com uma menina em casa?

- Oi, querida. - disse olhando fixamente para a menina no sofá assistindo tv e comendo biscoitos.

- Oi, Em.

- Sabia que tem uma criança no sofá?

Rosalie mordeu os lábios.

- Sabia.

- Porque tem uma criança no nosso sofá, Rosalie?

- Ela sobreviveu a um assassinato, até onde eu sei. Ela ia para algum abrigo do fim do mundo e...

- Ela é um caso seu. - Emmett disse suspirando. - O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Eu...eu...

Como explicar o que nem ela sabia?

- Você viu nela o que Carlisle viu em você. - Ele decidiu. - Rosalie, não estou chateado.

- Não sei se quero...você sabe...

- Uma filha? - Emmett sorriu. - Não vamos colocar a carroça antes dois bois, querida, ela é um caso até onde eu sei, se vamos ou não adotar essa criança, é uma escolha para a qual temos tempo.

Rosalie concordou com a cabeça, encostando a cabeça no peito de Emmett.

- Não sei nem por onde começar.

- Pode começar descobrindo quem matou os pais dela e porque.

- Pretendo.

- E Rosalie?

- Oi. - Ela levantou a cabeça.

- Oreo?

Rosalie sorriu.

- Era o que tinha no armário.

- Eu vou fazer compras. - Decidiu.

Emmett soltou Rosalie e se jogou por cima do sofá se sentando ao lado da menina.

- Oi.

- Oi. Você é o príncipe?

Emmett estreitou os olhos, mas, entendeu que, se na cabeça da menina, sua salvadora era uma princesa, ele tinha que ser um príncipe.

- Sou Emmett.

- Abby.

- Oi, Abby. - Emmett sorriu. - Gosta de comida chinesa?

- Gosto de comida boa.

Isso fez Emmett sorrir.

- Vou pedir alguma coisa para você comer, porque não vai até lá dentro com Rosalie e toma um banho para esperar a comida? Aposto que ia gostar de tirar todo esse sangue de você.

- Ia mesmo.

Rosalie quase engasgou. Ela, cuidar de uma criança?

- Rosalie, querida, por favor.

Emmett que devia fazer aquilo, ele, obviamente, levava muito mais jeito que ela.

Abigail se levantou e foi até Rosalie.

- Onde é o banheiro?

- Primeira porta à esquerda, tem toalhas lá.

Quando a menina se afastou, Emmett olhou sério para Rosalie.

- Dê um tempo e vá até o banheiro.

- Por que?

- Vá até o banheiro.

O instinto de Rosalie fez ela se crispar.

- Ela tem 12 anos, Emmett.

- E você tinha 17.

O comentário fez ela se sentir pior ainda.

- O que está sugerindo?

- Que uma menina que acabou de perder os pais não devia parecer tão aliviada, Rosalie.

Oh, merda, Rosalie pensou.

- Tá legal, tá legal, eu vou, mas se pensa que eu vou lidar com isso sozinha eu...

- Eu ligo para Alice. - Prometeu Emmett. - Quero conversar com você no quarto depois.

- Emmett...

- Ande logo.

Rosalie seguiu o curso até o banheiro, onde a porta estava encostada e pensou em como Esme agiria. A menina não era sua filha, mas era uma criança.

Rosalie abriu a porta e se colocou para dentro e viu uma menina loira e magricela muito revoltada apenas de calcinha e meias.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - A menina, coberta de roxos no corpo, puxou uma toalha para se enrolar. - Eu não sou uma criança.

Rosalie pensou na mãe, e em como ela não estava pronta para aquilo.

- Vim ver você.

- Saia.

Isso não ia dar certo, ela era uma criança, e por mais que Rosalie a entendesse, tinha que agir como uma adulta.

- Não vou sair, tire a toalha, e o resto da roupa e entre no chuveiro.

- Não vou fazer isso. Eu achei que você era legal!

- O que eles fizeram com você? - Finalmente perguntou.

- Ora, eu não sou obrigada a ...

- O que eles fizeram com você? - Rosalie repetiu mais firme.

- Não te interessa.

Num impulso, que muito doeu em Rosalie, ela levantou a blusa e puxou o seio esquerdo pra fora, morrendo de vergonha e mostrou a cicatriz funda, que fez Abby dar um passo pra trás.

- O que é isso? - Ela perguntou, mais preocupada com a cicatriz do que com a nudez da policial.

- Meu passado.

Ela notou que a menina abaixou a voz e a cabeça.

- Seja lá o que for, Abby, eu entendo.

- Quero tomar banho sozinha.

Quantas vezes Rosalie disse essa frase para Carlisle?

- Eles te batiam... muito... - Rosalie compreendeu. - Eles...te...estupraram?

Porque Abby tremeu o olhar várias vezes, Rosalie sabia que nem precisava de resposta.

Rosalie precisava de ajuda.

- Venha aqui. - Rosalie abriu os braços e puxou a menina de toalha para um abraço curto e simples.

- Não quero voltar pra lá. Eles estão mortos mas...

- Não precisa ir a lugar nenhum se não quiser... - Disse ela beijando o topo da cabeça da menina. - Pode ficar aqui, comigo.

Foi quando Emmett, ouvindo a conversa, abriu a porta do banheiro e olhou para as duas com um sorriso.

- Ela não vai a lugar algum. - disse Emmett já estufando o peito. - Ela já é minha. Nossa. - Corrigiu. - Nossa filha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gente, obrigada! Quando eu penso que vai tudo por água abaixo, vcs me resgatam!**

**Sobre um review que recebi, sim, eu sei. Também não planejava, no começo dessa historia que a Rosalie fosse mãe, mas eu pensei: E se?**

**A personalidade dela forte e decidida, achei que a fic ia ganhar muito com essa manobra.**

**Obrigada pelo carinho, apoio e reviews de todos. **

**Michelli e Sailor, amo as duas!**

**CCC**

Enquanto tamborilava os dedos na mesinha de centro, Emmett imaginou um motivo para não ter aquela conversa com Rosalie.

Ele podia ser um bom tio, um ótimo irmão, mas pai? Nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça. A ideia de Rosalie como mãe também revirava seu estomago. Rosalie estava longe de ser o tipo maternal, como Esme com avental na cintura e um sorriso aberto.

Quando Rosalie entrou na sala, com os punhos fechados e uma cara de perdida, Emmett evitou sorrir.

- Alice vai estar aqui com Jasper em breve.

- Excelente. - Rosalie se jogou no sofá e deitou a cabeça no colo do grande amor da vida dela. - Estamos prontas pra isso?

Precisavam estar, pensou Emmett, precisavam estar.

- O que comeu hoje?

- Nada.

Emmett concordou por hora, afinal, comida nem sempre era a resposta.

Ele sentia o corpo dela doendo em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo e colocou a mão no ombro dela. A mão dele, enorme, cobria com facilidade o ombro.

- Precisa de um banho e cama.

A facilidade dele de decidir que ela estava cansada fez Rosalie fechar os olhos.

- Estupraram ela.

Emmett sabia disso, mas ouvir isso de Rosalie nunca doeria menos.

- E ela tomou banho?

- O que acha? - Disse com a voz triste. - Nem me deu uma chance de ajudar ela.

- O banho pode esperar. - Decidiu. - Rosalie, vamos tomar nosso banho e deitar.

- Nem sei se quero.

Era hora de ser firme, ou a tristeza a dominaria e ele tinha que evitar aquilo. Ou precisaria dos pais.

- Chega Rosalie, o dia foi cheio, banheiro agora e tire a roupa.

- Emmett, não sou uma boneca.

- Embora eu ache a ideia sedutora, querida Rose, não quero brincar de boneca agora, quero te dar banho.

Ele ajudou ela a se levantar e a guiou em silencio para o banheiro, onde encostou a porta e abriu a banheira para se encher.

- Tire a roupa, Rosalie.

Ela deu um passo para trás e isso fez ele suspirar.

- Vou ficar aqui hoje. - Avisou ele. - Ver você nua não pode ser considerado uma novidade, Rosalie.

Rosalie suspirou, ficando furiosa.

- Que merda, Emmett, saia!

Ele apenas a olhou por cima dos ombros.

- Vai querer ajudar?

- Oh, seu merdinha!

Ela tirou a roupa com um puxão por cima da cabeça e arriou as jeans fazendo Emmett sorrir.

- Obrigado.

- Tarado.

- Sou mesmo, por você.

Ela entrou na banheira e deitou, Emmett se sentou por trás dela, colocando as pernas dentro da banheira e deixando ela encostar a cabeça em seu joelho. Ver sua mulher nua o deixava ser ar. Controlou seu desejo e pegou um sabonete.

- O que passa pela sua cabeça? - Ele perguntou.

- Que tenho que descobrir quem matou os pais dela e porque.

- Eles mereciam morrer, pelo que fizeram com ela.

- Acho o mesmo, mas a justiça não pode ser seletiva.

Isso Emmett queria abominar. Faria isso com as próprias mãos se Abby fosse sua filha antes.

Ele aproveitou o momento e olhou os punhos de Rosalie, procurou cortes ou machucados que ela mesma teria feito.

- Emmett. - Disse sem humor. - Pare com isso. Sei o que esta fazendo.

- Tudo bem. Vou preparar algo para comer. Um copo grande de sangue.

- Passo por hoje.

- Vai comer, Rosalie.

Ele podia permitir tudo, menos que ela ficasse doente.

- Acha que pode me obrigar?

- Me prove o contrario. - Ele tirou as pernas da banheira. - Se lave e saia.

Foi quando Rosalie ficou em pé e gritou com ele.

- Come você, Emmett, eu tomo conta do meu nariz. Se eu quiser ficar uma semana sem comer eu...

Como sentiu que ela estava saindo do controle, ele andou depressa, segurou ela pelo cotovelo e a virou nua mesmo de lado.

PAFT

PAFT

PAFT

Ela ficou parada, com olhos enormes olhando para ele.

- Vai comer e ponto final, Rose.

- Tem uma filha, Emmett, brinque de bater no bumbum dela! - Disse revoltada.

- Pelo amor de deus, Rosalie! - Jogou as mãos pra cima. - Assassinatos, uma filha, essa vida nova. Acha mesmo que vou te deixar solta?

- Acaba de provar que não. - Ela puxou a toalha e se enrolou. - Pode deitar sozinho, vou deitar com Abby.

- Rose...

- Ela precisa de mim.

Rosalie saiu do banheiro e Emmett sentou de novo na banheira.

- Como eu queria meu pai... - Suspirou e abriu o ralo da banheira.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccc

Alice Cullen vestia prada. Não para esnobar, mas porque podia vestir.

Bolder parecia uma cidade cheia de caipiras. O que ela não fazia por Rosalie? Era sua mana querida.

- Esse lugar esta bem a cara dela. - Comentou Jasper. - Cheio de vielas e guetos.

Alice concordou com a cabeça dentro do táxi.

- Rosalie queria isso. - Compreendeu.

- Alice, Carlisle e Esme deveriam estar aqui, não eu e você.

Alice lembrou da visão que tinha tido e sorriu.

- Estamos fazendo exatamente o certo, Jasper, confie em mim.

- Confio. - Ele riu. - Ai que esta o problema.

- Meu coração é todo seu, Jasper.

- Assim como o meu é seu, Alice.

Ele a segurou contra o peito. Sua pequena Alice. A mulher que tinha lhe dado vida. Simples assim.

Pensou em Rosalie.

- Alice, papai me deu permissão para assumir a disciplina de Rosalie.

- Emmett não conseguiria. - Lembrou Alice. - Vai ser o melhor.

- Ela tem uma filha. Parece... estranho...

- Vai ser. - Alice riu. - Mas amamos ela, e ela precisa de disciplina.

Jasper concordou.

- Que assim seja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meninas, de novo, obrigada.**

**Michelli, faz sim um fanfiction pra ti, vou amar te ter perto!**

**No mais, de novo, enrolada com trabalho - -' Se eu ficar um dia sem postar essa semana, por favor, entendam!**

**Eu tenho contas pra pagar hehe**

**Queria tbm agradecer as meninas que leram meu trabalho com a ajuda pra Runa, e dizer que, se vc, crituariinha...**

_**QUISER ESCREVER UM FIC EM CONJUNTO COMIGO, ME MANDE UMA PM (PRIVITE MESSAGE) E VAMOS EM FRENTE!**_

**Estou doidinha para escrever uma fic em conjunto, mas nunca acho a pessoa para fazer isso!**

**Desculpem o cap curto! Beijos!**

Alice era uma diva, em todos seus sentidos literais da palavra. Desceu do carro com uma linda bolsa amarela Channel, uma jeans da Banana Republic, e uma blusa preto e brando da Forever 21. Os sapatos, sapatilhas Prada.

Jasper era muito mais simplista. Jeans da Gap e Camisa da Nautica, gola crew, e na cor branca. Os dois se complementavam.

O apartamento era, decidiu Alice, a cara de Rosalie. Uma coisa pequena, curta, cheia de caixinhas e sem nenhum toque feminino.

Havia uma criança, Alice sabia. Quando chegaram, tocaram a campainha e viram Emmett, de agasalho da nick abrir a porta.

- Alice. Jasper.

Ele parecia aliviado. Decidiu Jasper.

- Chegamos na hora certa, pelo o que vejo.

Emmet não pode evitar o sorriso. Sua alegria em ver o irmão, com autorização do pai para disciplinar Rosalie lhe percorreu o corpo.

- Sentem em algum lugar. - Disse Emmett.

- Sem necessidade de fazer sala conosco, onde a Rosalie... - Perguntou Alice.

- Na cada com Abby. Por hora acho que isso tem que bastar. - Disse Emmett. - Ela não comeu nada, não me obedece, duvido mesmo que esteja dormindo.

- Emmett, seja compreensivo. - Alice sorriu para Emmett. - Ela fez algo errado? Alem de não comer, claro.

- Acho que não. - Decidiu. - Abby parece estar se tornando importante pra ela. Decidimos ficar com ela.

- Adotar? - Jasper estufou o peito. - Vou ser tio?

- Sim. - Passando a mão pelo cabelo, ele suspirou. - Rosalie vai ser uma boa mãe.

- Deixe que Jasper converse com ela. - Alice sorriu. - Quando ela acordar, Jasper pode falar com ela. E eu e você podemos encontrar alternativas para minha pequena sobrinha.

Que alternativas? Pensou ele. O que ele ia fazer com uma menina de 12 anos? Ele queria ser pai, mas tinha medo.

- Deviam voltar pra casa. - Jasper comentou.

- Rosalie não vai. Pelo menos não sem resolver o caso de Abby.

- Resolver um caso desses representa para Rosalie um controle sobre o passado. Coisa que ela não teve, Emmett. - Alice explicou. - Para ela, ter esse tipo de justiça vai ser importante agora, para ela conseguir lidar com ela mesma depois. Ela morreu naquela noite Emmett, desde então vem tentado renascer de uma forma nova.

Os dois meninos olharam pra ela de forma curiosa.

- Que foi? Passei anos no sanatório. A gente aprende essas coisas! Sei um pouco sobre culpa e dor.

- Preciso dormir um pouco. - Emmett disse. - Olha, tem um pequeno sofá cama na...

- Vamos ficar bem. - Alice disse cruzando os pés.

Foi quando Rosalie entrou na sala, atraída pelos sons.

Ela quase revirou de raiva.

- O que fazem aqui?

- Emmett nos chamou. - Alertou Jasper.

- Estamos bem, podem voltar pra casa.

- Quero conversar com você, Rosalie. - Jasper disse, tentando se lembrar dos ensinamentos do pai.

- Ora, vá a merda, Jasper. Olha minha cara de paciência para ter um papinho contigo!

Jasper endureceu o olhar.

- Emmett, podemos ficar a sós? Preciso falar com Rosalie.

Alice estendeu o punho para Emmett segurar.

- Nos chamem quando terminarem.

Emmett teve medo. Medo de Jasper bater em Rosalie. Era uma ordem do pai, infelizmente, e ele deu um passo para o lado.

- Vamos estar logo ali. - Prometeu ele. - Se comporte Rosalie.

Rosalie logo se viu sozinha com o irmão Jasper.

- Sente-se, loirinha.

Ele nunca tinha a chamado de loirinha. Raramente Jasper era carinhoso assim com ela. Rosalie se sentou curiosa.

- Como se sente?

- Bem. - Mentiu. - O que quer comigo?

- Quer resolver esse caso?

- Quero.

- E quer Abby?

- O que acha? - Respondeu sem humor.

- E pretende se matar no caminho?

Revoltada, Rosalie fechou o punho.

- Jasper, não banque o pai comigo.

- Calisle me deu essa opção. Quer resolver o caso e quer ser mãe, excelente, Rosalie, pode fazer isso, meu trabalho esta em garantir que você não se mate no processo.

Sem humor algum, Rosalie deu de ombros.

- O que pensa que pode fazer, Jasper?

- Rosalie, você vai comer e se deitar.

- Você não manda em mim.

- Quando você não se cuida sozinha e arrisca sua vida, eu cuido! - Jasper gritou. - Carlisle nãopode estar aqui e por isso eu estou, eu e Alice!

- E vai fazer o que, Jasper? Faz de conta que eu sou uma menina de 10 anos e me bater?

- Sinceramente, Rosalie, vamos comer e te deitar.

Rosalie se levantou e cuspiu no rosto de Jasper.

- Volte pro seu pai, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Jasper levantou-se, segurou bem o pulso de Rosalie e rezou para fazer o certo. Levantou a mão.

PAFT **Vai me respeitar**

PAFT** Entendeu mocinha?**

PAFT** Pode ir abaixando a crista!**

Surpresa, Rosalie esfregou o bumbum e olhou para Jasper. Ela pensou em correr, mas queria entender porque ele tinha feito aquilo com ela. Ela quis chorar, e dor e vergonha, mas se segurou.

- Solte meu pulso. - Pediu com calma.

- Vai comer?

- Solte meu pulso.

- Vai comer? - Ele repetiu.

- Vou. - Concordou.

- Excelente.

Jasper soltou Rosalie e deixou ela ir acertar as ideias sozinhas. Ela precisava de um tempo para processar aquilo, e ele precisa de um tempo com Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Para Rosalie as coisas no departamento pareciam mais calmas agora.

O telefone tocava e tinha muitos casos na cidade de Boulder, mas o que ela podia fazer? Tinha Abby em casa, e seu marido, e Jasper... e Alice...

- Cara, menina, sua cara... - Mike disse olhando para ela por cima da mesa. - Dormiu alguma coisa hoje?

- Se eu te falar que não?

- Acredito. - Disse Mike. - Escuta, to indo no centro, vamos? Tenho que fazer uma batida numas ruas e recolher uns meninos pro departamento de drogas...

- Claro. - Rosalie colocou a arma no coldre.

- Donuts no caminho?

Isso fez Rosalie sorrir.

- Eu pago.

- Pode apostar que sim, novata!

Enquanto isso...

Alice estava deitada apenas de calcinha quando Emmett entrou no quarto.

- Alice... temos que conversar.

Ela podia se incomodar de Emmett ver ela daquela forma, mas Alice não via motivo para sentir vergonha entre família.

Ela se sentou na cama, sem esconder o corpo e sem se importar de conversar praticamente nua.

- O que foi?

- Pode vigiar Abby para mim? Preciso trabalhar.

Alice pensou em uma coisa: Compras. A menina, coitada, precisava de roupas.

- Claro que posso.

- E quando Rosalie chegar, me mande uma mensagem de texto no whatsapp, ok?

- Sim, senhor treinador. - Alice sorriu. - Emmett...

- O que?

- Respire. - Sugeriu. - Jasper e eu viemos ajudar.

- Eu sei disso. - Ele bufou. - Olha, estou com muita coisa pra resolver, e me tornar pai me trouxe muitas responsabilidade. Tenho duas meninas em casa, não posso falhar com nenhuma delas.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Em.

Emmett sorriu fechando o moletom.

- Te amo, Al.

E saiu pela porta, sem ter certeza de nada.

Alice olhou para Emmett saindo e virou os olhos para procurar Jasper decidindo que ele deveria estar no banho. Se levantou.

Encostou no portal do banheiro do quarto, olhando para o rapaz jovem embaixo do chuveiro.

- Tarada. - Jasper disse sorrindo mesmo sem virar para olhar a esposa jovem.

- Sempre que posso, meu querido.

- Emmett foi?

- Foi. - Disse ela suspirando. - Vamos levar Abby para fazer compras.

Jasper se virou para ela, e levantou a sobrancelha.

- Esta praticamente nua de novo. - Notou ele.

- E?

- Venha pro banho comigo.

Isso fez Alice abaixar a calcinha sorrindo para ele.

- Sim senhor, major.

Alice entrou no banho olhando nos olhos de Jasper. Haviam tantos anos ali, tantos segredos entre os dois.

Eles eram muito parecidos, na alma e nas dores do passado, ambos vitimas de um tipo de loucura.

- Sou louco por você.

Alice sorriu, amor era a loucura restante agora. A unica coisa que os unia. Simples e puro amor.

- Como pode haver vida sem você, Jasper?

- Eu te amo.

- Venha aqui, me prove isso.

Alice roubou um beijo na ponta dos pés, mesmo sendo vários centímetros mais baixa que ele.

- Podíamos ter um filho, sabe? - Jasper citou sorrindo.

- Quantos quiser, querido. - Alice agarrou ele pela cintura.

Jasper pousou a cabeça por cima da dela a segurou forte contra o peito.

- Jasper... que foi?

- Fique aqui, só fique aqui um minuto, tudo bem?

- Claro.

Alice ficou em total lentidão, temendo aborrecer os pensamentos dele.

- Vou ter que disciplinar Rosalie em breve? - Ele perguntou.

Alice segurou ele pelas mãos, se afastando um pouco.

- Vou estar contigo, quando o momento chegar. - Prometeu.

- Quando o momento chegar, preciso disso. - Pediu ele.

- Vamos terminar nosso banho, Abby precisa de atenção.

- Posso te lavar?

- Deve. - Alice disse, entrando o sabonete para ele.

3 horas mais tarde...

Alice adorava roupas de grife para pequenas meninas e agora, tinha conseguido provar que tinha bom gosto para vestir uma menina pequena.

Tinha que ter uma filha. Menina. Decidiu. Ia falar sobre sobre isso com Jasper mais tarde.

- Abby, querida, quer uma bolacha com leite? - Alice perguntou se sentindo a tia preferida (E que Bella não a ouvisse)

- Quero sim, tia Al'.

Se sentindo excelente, Alice foi procurar os biscoitos enquanto Jasper sentava no sofá e ligava a TV com a sobrinha.

- Gosta de Disney?

- Quem não gosta? - A menina respondeu.

Os dois estavam bem, brincando de casinha com a sobrinha quando Rosalie praticamente arrombou a porta segurando as paredes com determinação.

Ela tinha sangue, muito sangue na blusa e um olhar assustado.

- OH MEU DEUS! - Alice soltou o biscoito na bancada. - Você esta bem?

- Pegou de raspão, uma faca e...

- Abigail, pro seu quarto. - Jasper teve a lucidez de dizer. - Assista TV e vou para seu quarto quando puder, ok?

- Sim, senhor.

Aproveitando que a menina era obediente, Jasper praticamente voou pro lado de Rosalie e segurou ela pela cintura.

- Ok, te peguei... calma.

- Eu estou bem. - Disse Rosalie tombando a cabeça pro ombro de Jasper.

- Alice, ligue pro Emmett, AGORA! - Jasper gritou. - Calma, loirinha, vamos ver isso ok?

Ele ajudou Rosalie a ir para uma cadeira enquanto Alice pegava o Iphone dela.

- Vou ter que tirar sua blusa, fique calma.

Isso sempre ia ser delicado com Rosalie.

- Eu disse que estou bem, caralho.

- Aguente firme.

Jasper ignorou o protesto dela e rasgou a blusa dela de cima abaixo. Era apenas de raspão, realmente, uns 4 dedos de largura, mas leve. O problema era o sangue, e Rosalie estava assustada.

- Vamos te pro no banho.

- NEM FUDENDO.

- Alice pode te ajudar, mas vai tomar banho.

Jasper olhou para Alice.

- Emmett chega em 1 minuto.

- Ajude Rosalie a tomar um banho. - Pediu ele. - Eu vou preparar coisas para fazer um curativo nisso.

- Ei, eu disse que estou bem caralho!

Foi quando Emmett quase arrombou a porta, e parecia transtornado.

Jasper se afastou, sabia melhor do que ficar na frente de um homem furioso.

Ele agarrou Rosalie pelos ombros, totalmente assustado.

- ONDE MACHUCOU? - Gritou com ela.

- Calma, Em... - Alice pediu.

- Deixa eu ver. - Emmett arrancou o resto de blusa de Rosalie e olhou o lado dela, decidindo que podia se acalmar. - Ok...ok...podemos cuidar disso.

E foi logo soltando o sutiã dela.

- EI EI! - Ela gritou. - Tem gente aqui.

- Alice, esquece a água. - Pediu ele. - Jasper, me ajude aqui.

- EU DISSE QUE ESTOU BEM ME LARGA!

Emmett soltou a roupa dela, e deixou os seios volumosos de Rosalie aparecerem com suas curvas e mamilos muito claros.

Rosalie podia morrer de vergonha, mas ele logo a levantou e desabotoou sua roupa debaixo.

- Emmett. - Ela chorou encostando o rosto no ombro dele.

- Eu sei, eles são seus irmãos, esta segura.

Jasper tomou a frente, e se abaixou para ajudar a tirar a roupa de Rosalie.

Nua, Rosalie sabia que Jasper podia ver seu bumbum, mas tentou esconder a parte mais intima e os seios em Emmett.

- Vamos te levar pro banho.

- Quero ir sozinha...por favor...

- Sinto muito querida, hoje não. Jasper, me ajude.

E Rosalie afundou o corpo no choro.


	7. Chapter 7

Para Rosalie aquilo era o fim do mundo.

Emmett a levou praticamente arrastada para o banheiro a colocou embaixo do chuveiro como uma criança sonolenta.

Ela não fez nada, como poderia? Teve que permitir. Jasper os seguiu, e ficou observando tudo, enquanto Alice sorria ao lado de Emmett.

- Como esta se sentindo, querida?

- Pelada em um banheiro com gente demais.

Ouvindo isso, Jasper levantou as mãos e olhou pro outro lado.

- Eu vou...ver...a...o...a Abby. - Finalmente arrumou uma desculpa.

Alice concordou com o marido, e se virou para Rosalie.

- Isso vai ser bem lavado e vai ficar tudo bem.

Rosalie parecia, revoltada, decidiu ela.

- Eu vou te arrebentar, Emmett.

- Bom saber que te sobrou energia pra isso, loira. Ficaria preocupado se não...

Foi quando Rosalie enfiou um soco na boca do estomago de Emmett. Surpreso, ele juntou o ar que conseguiu.

- Puxa querida!

Alice riu dos dois. Eles combinavam demais.

Decidindo que a maior parte do sangue tinha sido retirada, Alice desligou o chuveiro.

- Por hora deve servir, maninha, se enrole na toalha.

- Se encostar isso, eu juro que te mato, Emmett Cullen! - Ela disse se referindo ao machucado.

- Pode me matar, depois que eu cuidar disso.

E de fato, ele cuidou.

No outro dia cedo...

Ela acordou totalmente tonta na luz que entrava pelas falhas da cortina. Tinha um cheiro esquisito na casa, cheiro da Abby, de manteiga e sangue fresco. Era um cheiro familiar, de um dia que se iniciava feliz.

Rosalie, no entanto, estava revoltada. Ela levantou e viu todos sentados na mesa com a filha, compartilhando o inicio do dia.

Ela se sentou, e puxou um tigela para perto dela, quando Emmett estendeu a mão com um comprimido.

- Tome isso.

- Emmett... vai ver se eu...

- Tome isso! - Ele falou mais firme.

Ela, para evitar cenas na frente de Abby aceitou.

- A gente vai ter que ter uma conversa muito seria...

Ele sorriu.

Ela, empurrou o comprimido na boca e olhou para Abby.

- Querida, vamos no quarto, precisamos conversar.

A menina levantou feliz e foi, e Emmett olhou para sua loira.

- Você não vai comer nada?

Rosalie se levantou e deu um olhar firme para ele.

- ENFIA!

E saiu da sala.

Alice riu e olhou para Emmett.

- Ah, ela é louquinha por você!

- Chega a ser constrangedor. - Ele sorriu.

No quarto...

Rosalie nem sabia por onde começar aquilo, mas sabia que agora, era mãe, e tinha algumas coisas que tinham que ser faladas.

Ela sentou ao lado da filha, e, segurou sua mãozinha junto da dela.

- Querida, sabe que pode confiar em mim?

- Sei.

- E que essa vai ser sua casa?

- Adoro aqui. - Confessou.

Rosalie concordou.

- Eu sei, eu sinto. Olha, eu entendo que ainda seja muito novo, mas eu preciso saber...se...naquele dia eu ia te dar um banho mais...filha, eu preciso...

Meu Deus, como era difícil!

- Tudo bem, o papai já fez isso.

- Fez? - Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Fez.

- Como?

- Ah, ele me chamou no quarto dos dois e...

**FLASHBACK**

_Emmett entrou no quarto da filha lembrando dos passos do pai. Ele era o pai agora e tinha que ser forte, firme e o porto seguro dela. Ela tinha os fantasmas dela, mas Emmett entendia de fantasmas, afinal, era casado com Rosalie._

_Sentou na cama da menina, procurando o que falar para ela, afinal, ele estava longe de ser Carlisle.  
_

_- Filha._

_O tom calmo da voz dele ganhou o quarto. Procurando por palavras que fizessem a menina se sentir...em casa._

_- Querida, eu sei que tudo esta sendo novidade, mas o papai esta muito preocupado._

_Segurou a mãozinha dela entre as suas._

_- Esta machucada? - Ele perguntou. - Papai pode ver?_

_Ela curvou os ombros, procurando algum lugar na mente para se esconder dele, o que fez Emmett dar um sorriso caloroso._

_- Por favor, não precisa ter vergonha de mim._

_Abigail sentia vergonha, talvez mais da situação do que dele em si._

_- Mas o senhor é menino..._

_Isso fez ele sorrir._

_- Sou seu pai, aqui dentro você esta segura._

_Ela suspirou._

_- Te digo uma coisa, porque não tira a roupa e se deita? Prometo ser muito rápido e te dou um sorvete depois._

_Ela concordou com a cabeça. _

_E Emmett sorriu, porque sabia que não era pelo sorvete, era pela confiança, isso, sorvete não podia comprar._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Isso fez Rosalie revirar os olhos, surpresa pela delicadeza, mas, ela bem sabia que ele tinha que ter aprendido algo depois de tantos anos ao lado dela.

Rosalie se sentiu mais calma.

- Então...você esta bem.

- Ele me passou um pomada...sabe...a senhora...

- Sei. - Rosalie sorriu. - Tudo bem filha, foi pro seu bem.

Abigail concordou.

- é muito ruim que não me sinto mal por eles terem morrido?

Rosalie lembrou do passado dela.

- Claro que não, Abby.

E decidiu que honestidade sempre era o melhor caminho.

- Vou te contar uma historia. Era uma vez, uma menina de NY que era muito loira e tola...e feliz...ela conheceu um príncipe, chamado Royce...

- Isso vai ser um conto de fadas?

Rosalie quase riu nervosa.

- Abby... não...

Mas Rosalie lembrou de Emmett.

- Mas vai ter um final feliz, prometo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meninas, de novo, obrigada pelo carinho...**

**Logo vai ter fic nova na pagina! **

**Amo todas, reviews please!**

**sss**

Rosalie gostava de trabalhar, mas tinha alguma coisa a incomodando quando ela sentou na frente do computador de casa.

Era hora de olhar a ficha de Abby, mas como se manter impassiva, quando estavam falando da filha dela?

Ela tinha sentimentos fortes por Abby e isso mexia com ela. Queria se afundar em trabalho, pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse seu próprio passado a assombrando.

Em Royce e seus amigos. Naquele frio gueto em que seu pai a encontrara. Na noite em que tiraram tudo dela, inclusive sua vida.

Rosalie nunca tivera escolha. Nunca tivera como voltar para a vida que queria.

_"Minha vez agora" _Eles gritavam. _"Vamos Royce, deixa um pouquinho pra gente"_

E ela apanhou tanto que nem conseguia ver um palmo na sua frente. Em algum ponto, ela nem sabia dizer em qual, passou a vez tudo do alto, fora de si, como se estivesse vendo um filme. E, de repente, nada estava doendo mais, e ela nem era mais ela.

Rosalie lembrava de todos os gostos, cheiros e dores. Lembrar exatamente como tinha sido doloroso e onde a assustava. Como uma pessoa podia se lembrar dessas coisas?

Ela ligou o Windows 8, olhando para a tela de forma desajeitada.

Muitas fichas, de muitas pessoas que tinham passado pela vida de Abigail: Enfermeiros, médicos, assistentes sociais...

Ignorantes, pensou ela. Uma menina quebrar o pulso quatro vezes em um ano tinha que ser investigado.

O sistema não se importava, pensou Rosalie. Abby era mais uma na enorme teia de meninas que passavam por isso, ela, pensou Rosalie, pelo menos estava viva.

A sua vontade era de se afundar na tristeza, mas ela sabia que era uma manobra arriscada. Tinha uma filha para cuidar, tinha Emmett...

O machucado do lado do seu corpo estava praticamente fechado, lembrou, ela era uma vampira, ia demorar pouco agora.

E ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa com a dor que sentia, qualquer coisa - qualquer coisa mesmo.

Rosalie fechou as pastas de seu computador e foi para o banheiro, onde encostou a porta e se sentou na borda da banheira, pensando o que poderia fazer.

Ela pensou em se cortar, mas teve medo, sabia que Emmett acabaria chamando os pais se ela fizesse isso.

Lembrou que pouco importava, ela tomaria um pouco de sangue e cicatrizaria, afinal, seu corpo estava bem forte no momento e ela estava cicatrizando em menos de 24 horas.

Ela pegou um barbeador de Emmett e trancou a porta. Tinha que ser apressada e tomar o sangue depois.

A dor, por hora, a ajudaria.

Ela cortou uma linha reta, curta e simples, e afundou na dor.

Ela se sentia bem melhor agora, culpada...mas melhor.

Respirou fundo e ficou ali, alguns minutos, com a mente deliciosamente vazia.

Rosalie se levantou com cuidado, se sentindo meio esquisita e fora de ar. Abriu a porta e escondeu o pulso e foi para a cozinha se servir.

Oh, merda, e Jasper estava sentado na cozinha, tomando um enorme pote de sorvete de sangue.

Ela abriu a geladeira, e Jasper sorriu para ela.

- Oi, loirinha, tudo bem?

- Arram.

A resposta curta dela o fez estreitar os olhos.

- Mesmo?

- Claro, Jasper.

Ele se levantou, o que fez ela dar um passo para o lado, para longe dele. Foi automático, que quando ela viu, já tinha feito.

- Rosalie, calma.

- Olha, eu vou pro meu quarto.

Isso fez Jasper soar um alarme mental.

- Deixa eu ver sua cintura.

Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Jasper, você não vai ficar me vendo pelada não!

Foi quando Alice entrou na cozinha.

- Calma, calma.

Alice disse sorrindo.

- Rosalie mostre o pulso para Jasper.

- MAS QUE MERDA ALICE!- Rosalie gritou. -SERA QUE VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O QUE SIGNIFICA PRIVACIDADE?

Jasper segurou Rosalie e puxou a manga da roupa dela.

- JASPER, ME LARGA!

- Calada, menina!

Ele olhou para Alice e Alice concordou como quem diz "sim, seja duro"

Jasper olhou o corte, nada demais, mas ainda sim, eu erro grave.

- ROSALIE! - Ele gritou.

- Parem de se meter! - Ela puxou o pulso para si. - Saiam da minha casa!

Jasper respirou fundo e virou a mão com tudo na bunda de Rosalie. O barulho foi alto que assustou Alice.

PAAAAFTTT!

Foi forte, Alice notou, mas Rosalie parou quieta.

- PRO QUARTO ROSALIE, VAMOS CONVERSAR!

Rosalie o desafiou com os olhos.

- QUER APANHAR AQUI NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO?

Rosalie saiu correndo, frustrada e furiosa.

- Vou contigo. - Disse Alice. - Vou estar do seu lado.

Jasper concordou.

- Por favor, esteja.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie entrou no seu quarto porque era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, ela se sentia perdida, totalmente perdida.

Olhou para a janela e se sentiu ridícula, ela podia fugir...mas não para sempre.

Ela podia enfrentar Jasper, mas que bem isso traria?

Desabou na cama, vencida e juntou as pernas para si.

Ela queria que o chão abrisse a engolisse ali mesmo.

Quando Alice e Jasper entraram ela quis se esconder. Alice ficou ao lado da porta, e a encostou, sem falar nada, enquanto Jasper foi para perto dela, e ficou ao lado da cama, respirando fundo.

- Rosalie, vamos ter que falar sobre isso.

- Vamos?

Ela perguntou suspirando. Nossa, aquilo era constrangedor.

- Eu fiz, confesso, me cortei, porque me sinto um lixo.

- E se cortar resolve as coisas, Rosalie?

Ela riu, nervosa demais para responder.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta, mocinha.

Um fio percorreu a coluna dela, lhe dando muito medo.

- Jasper...

- Rosalie, sabemos que tem seus problemas, e, sinceramente, entendemos. O que aconteceu com você nunca vai ser simples de lidar. Mas...nossa casa tem regras, e se machucar vai contra tudo que acreditamos, sabe disso.

- Sei. - Ela concordou. - Por Deus, Jasper, claro que sei.

- Eu sinceramente esperava passar essa cena...mas...

Jasper se sentou ao lado de Rosalie, tentando ser muito firme e maduro.

- Levante-se.

Rosalie percebeu o tom da voz dele.

- Jasper... pelo amor de deus...

- Pelo amor de deus digo eu Rosalie, eu estou no controle da situação agora.

Rosalie olhou para Alice e ela fez cara de poucos amigos.

- Rosalie, obedeça ele.

- Ele vai me bater...

- Vou. - Jasper disse com calma. - Vou sim.

Rosalie levantou, procurando para onde fugir.

- Rose, por favor, abaixe a roupa.

E isso fez a menina engasgar.

- TA ME ZUANDO! - Gritou. - FICAR PELADA NA SUA FRENTE?

- Isso mesmo mocinha, quando seu corpo precisa de cuidados, eu posso te ver pelada, agora abaixe essa roupa e deite no meu colo!

Ela se recusou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem Rosalie, vamos do seu jeito.

Jasper segurou o botão da jeans dela e desabotoou.

Rosalie surtou, segurou as mãos do irmão e começou a gritar com ele.

- JASPER, NÃO, NÃO JASPER, POR FAVOR! PARA, PARA!

- Se meteu nisso sozinha, agora, pare com isso. Solte minhas mãos!

Jasper deu um leve tapa na palma dela, e abaixou sua jeans para os joelhos.

De calcinha, Rosalie se sentiu uma menina de 5 anos.

- Jasper...

Ele puxou sua calcinha para os joelhos.

Ela queria morrer.

Jasper nunca a tinha visto daquela forma, e agora, ele se mantinha firme, a olhando como se estivesse na frente de uma menininha de 8 anos nua.

- Nunca mais vai se cortar Rosalie, ou vai se achar aqui comigo deste jeito, com a roupa nos joelhos e apanhando! Claro isso?

- Sim, senhor.

Jasper a puxou pro colo, o que fez ela esconder o rosto na cama.

Ajustou ela para que o bumbum ficasse bem pra cima e olhou para Alice antes de levantar a mão.

PAFT!

PAFT! - AAAAAAAAHHH

Ele era quase mais forte que Carlisle, ela notou e batia para doer muito.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

**-** **VAI ME OBEDECER E PARAR DE SE MACHUCAR DESSA FORMA!**

PAFT! PAFT! - OWWWWNNN

Ela chutou o ar. Nossa, que dor!

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! - **QUANTAS**

PAFT! ** - VEZES**

PAFT! ** VAMOS **- Naaaaooo!

PAFT! ** - TER QUE**

PAFT! - **TE DISCIPLINAR **- AAAAAIIIIII

PAFT! **- POR ISSO?!**

- Nenhuma maaaisss aiiii, Jaspeeeer!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Jasper a jogou para o lado, pouco se importando com a nudez dela e tirou o cinto da jeans dele.

- MEU DEUS, JASPER...CALMA, CALMA! VAMOS CONVERSAR!

SLAP! O primeiro pegou nas coxas de Rosalie

- VIRA ESSE BUMBUM, MENINA!

SLAP! O segundo na lateral da coxa.

- AAAAAIIIRAAAAIII JASPER!

Mas ela virou finalmente.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!- Eu aprendiiii

SLAP SLAP! - Juroooo

SLAP! - Desculpaaaaa!

Jasper parou, e abaixou o cinto.

- PRO CANTINHO, NARIZ NA PAREDE!

- Mas senhor eu...

SLAP!

- **AGORA ROSALIE!**

Jasper respirou fundo enquanto Rosalie juntava seus cacos no cantinho.

Ele deu um beijo em Alice, que nada falou, mas sorriu concordando e apontou para Rosalie.

- Loirinha...venha aqui... - Ele chamou.

Rosalie caminhou envergonhada e com as roupas ainda nos joelhos, Jasper e Alice a pegaram e colocaram entre eles para um apertado carinho entre os dois.

- Eu te amo, loirinha. - Jasper afirmou.

- Ficamos muito preocupados, Rose. - Alice disse. - Vamos subir essa roupinha...

Rosalie se sentia uma idiota.

- Me desculpem...

- Sempre. - Jasper sorriu. - Sempre, loirinha. Agora venha aqui...vamos subir sua roupa e olhar esse corte.

- Mas eu...

- Vai ser limpo e cuidado. - Prometeu Alice subindo a calcinha de Rosalie. - Fique calma, sabe que esta segura conosco.

Rosalie sabia disso, mas estava muito envergonhada.

- Posso...me deitar?

- Claro que pode. - Jasper sorriu. - Alice vai cuidar disso com você deitada.

Alice concordou.

- E eu vou achar o Emmett... - Jasper disse.

Era uma hora de conversar sobre responsabilidades com o Emmett. Ele tinha que aprender a lidar com Rosalie.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper precisava conversar com Emmett mas ele mesmo se sentia necessitado de ter Carlisle por perto, afinal, era da Rosalie que eles iam falar e domar Rosalie nunca era uma tarefa fácil. Nada era jamais fácil quando se tratava de Rosalie.

Ele sabia que eles precisavam ser adultos, afinal, tinha ganhado uma filha, e Abby tinha seus problemas e precisariam contar com eles. E ele saiu para achar Emmett sem saber se conversaria com ele como um adulto responsável ou como irmão.

Decidiu ser um amigo.

Ele achou Emmett sentado na sala, afundado nos pensamentos e quando o viu, sorriu.

- Em.

- Oi, Jasper.

Ele sabia que Emmett tinha ouvido a surra de Rosalie, e sabia que, por algum motivo alem de sua compreensão, não havia impedido.

- Posso me sentar? - Jasper pediu.

- Claro.

Ele tomou um longo tempo para sentar perto de Emmett, procurando uma ponta onde pudesse olhar para Emmett nos olhos.

- Como ela esta?

- Braba. Parecida com ela mesma. - Ele sorriu. - Ela vai ficar bem Emmett.

- Vai mesmo? - Ele deu de ombros. - Quando a Rosalie vai, de fato, ficar bem mesmo, Jasper?

Isso, ele não sabia responder.

- Eu jamais deveria ter trazido ela aqui, Jasper. Eu nem sei controlar ela. Ora, ao diabo, nem nosso pai sabe direito. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu preciso dele.

- E o telefone esta logo ali. - Apontou Jasper. - Emmett, precisar de Esme e Carlisle não significa que fracassaram, olha, tem a Abby e isso valeu a vinda aqui.

- Rosalie não vai querer ir embora ate fazer justiça pra Abby. Ou compreender alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu com ela.

Jasper sabia disso.

- Emmett, a maior parte do tempo Rosalie nem sabe o que quer, e quando quer alguma coisa, geralmente isso machuca ela, ela nunca soube abrir mão de nada. Precisa aprender a lidar com ela, ou volte pra casa, onde Esme e Carlisle sabem fazer isso.

- Eu não sou o pai dela, Jasper.

Emmett deixou os pulsos ficarem sob os joelhos, porque não sabia o que fazer com eles. Queria enfiar os dois em uma parede, ou quebrar alguma coisa.

- Ela sente coisas que nem sabe verbalizar, Jasper. E me mata, eu juro por Deus, me mata olhar pra ela e a ver confusa e dolorida. E... nao me entenda mal, eu posso conviver com ela assim pra sempre, mas eu queria saber lidar com ela.

- Emmett...

- Rosalie ainda precisa de Esme e Carlisle.

Foi nesse momento em que Jasper notou, que bem ou mal, Emmett tinha amadurecido um pouco.

- Precisa. Infelizmente, Rosalie ainda precisa sim. De tudo... regras... estrutura...pais firmes...

- Vamos voltar. - Emmett concordou. - Mas agora eu não posso pedir pra ela largar tudo, com Abby e a investigação...onde...como vou conseguir achar nossos pais, Jasper?

- Eles sempre estiveram a apenas uma ligação de distancia. - Ele sorriu. - Rosalie vai ser uma mãe melhor se ela tiver os pais cuidando dela enquanto faz isso Emmett... ela vai ser uma mãe excelente, mas ela ainda precisa ser uma filha também.

Emmett pegou o telefone e discou o numero de Esme.

Entendendo isso como uma deixa, Jasper se levantou e se perdeu no corredor para brincar com a sobrinha, enquanto Emmett esperava Esme atender.

- Oi, meu ursinho! - Ele ouviu a voz feliz no telefone.

- Oi.

- Como vai minha netinha?

O tom vibrante fez Emmett sorrir.

- Feliz. Acho que vai ficar muito bem como uma Cullen, dona Esme.

Notando o tom na voz do filho, Esme arrumou os ombros de forma audível.

- Emmett, o que aconteceu?

- Rosalie. Rosalie aconteceu, mamãe.

- Hum...

- Ela esta em outra guerra interna, eu queria levar ela pra casa, mas ela precisa resolver esse caso antes.

- Compreendo.

- E eu não sei como lidar com ela. Ela esta sofrendo de novo, esta nos empurrando quando tentamos cuidar dela, e se cortou agora...

Ele ouviu Esme suspirar.

- Eu e seu pai vamos estar no próximo avião pro Colorado, Emmett.

Emmett respirou fundo.

- Obrigado.

- Deixe ela no quarto, quieta. Jasper bateu nela?

- Sim, bateu.

- Deixe ela no quarto, seu pai e eu resolvemos isso quando chegarmos ai. Se ela quiser brincar com Abby, tudo bem, caso contrario, deixe ela em paz. Vamos estar logo no Colorado.

- Obrigado.

- Beijos meu ursinho.

- Beijos, mama.

Esme desligou o telefone e olhou para Carlisle sentado na cama passando de canal na TV.

- Quem e como? - Ele perguntou.

- Rosalie, outra crise. Das fortes. Precisam dos pais com eles.

- E vamos deixar os outros sozinhos?

- Oh, eu sei que ficam bem por alguns dias sozinhos.

- Sim... - Carlisle concordou - Vou ligar e reservar as passagens pra hoje, arrume as bolsas.

- Claro querido.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Carlisle era um bom pai e marido. Ele sabia bem disso, mas ele sabia que jamais conseguiria totalmente recuperar Rosalie, e sabia que não devia se sentir culpado por isso. O que fizeram com ela, era, ao seu ver, a pior coisa que uma menina da idade dela podia ter passado.

Viajar meio mundo para ver ela no meio do dia fazia parte. Ele tinha que estar, e estaria, perto dela.

O apartamento era a cara dela, ele riu. Refletia Rosalie e ele ficou feliz por ver Alice, Jasper e Emmett e a netinha, Abby.

- Oh, meu deus! - Esme agarrou a menininha. - Eu te amo menina!

Os sorrisos se espalhavam pela sala, explodindo em alegria.

- Oh, deus nos deu mais uma menininha pra se unir aos Cullens. - Esme beijou Emmett. - Obrigada.

- Obrigado por virem aqui.

Carlisle sorriu pro filho, e depois pra neta.

- Vem aqui princesa. - E deu um aperto ao redor do corpo dela. - Estamos felizes que faz parte de nossa família agora.

Chegando pro lado, Esme pegou Jasper e o puxou pro lado.

- Como ela esta? - Perguntou, se referindo a Rosalie, com o olhar muito firme.

- No quarto, deitada. Nem sei o que passa pela cuca daquela menina...

- Eu vou ver ela. Mantenha seu pai aqui, esta me ouvindo? Diga que eu quero ver ela primeiro.

- Sim, senhora. - Ele concordou.

- Obrigada.

Esme saiu do local furiosa. Rosalie podia ter seu amor depois, agora, teria sua raiva.

Ela entrou no quarto onde sentiu o cheiro da menina e a viu deitada de barriga pra baixo, suspirando e vestindo um pijama de short e blusa azul.

- Rosalie Cullen! - Falou braba.

Ela saltou, olhando para Esme.

- O que faz aqui? - Rapidamente secou as lagrimas e se sentou. - Emmett. - Compreendeu.

- Levanta dessa cama! - Cruzou o olhar com o da filha. - Eu quero ver o corte, agora mesmo!

Como sabia que esse era um assunto delicado na casa, Rosalie se encolheu na cama.

- Por favor, eu apanhei por isso, eu prometo que eu...

- ROSALIE! - Ela gritou. - Eu quero ver agora!

Ela sacodiu o rosto negativamente, o que fez Esme bufar e andar para a cama forte e decidida.

Esme simplesmente agarrou o pulso da menina e olhou.

- Rosalie, o que falamos sobre isso?

- Eu sinto muito.

- Acho bom mesmo e fique muito feliz se seu pai não te der uma surra!

Rosalie olhou pra mãe quase chorando e Esme decidiu que estava no caminho certo. Rosalie ia alem da compreensão de todos e no momento, ela precisava ser quebrada... precisava chorar.

- Levante, eu quero ver o machucado na sua cintura. Tire a roupa.

Apenas isso foi necessário e Rose caiu no choro.

- mamãe... por favor...

Esme passou da raiva pro amor e foi segurar Rosalie contra o peito.

- Pronto, mamãe esta aqui agora...

Ela compreendia Rosalie de forma assustadora.

- Eu sei, ainda machuca muito... - Disse Esme... - Eu entendo...acabou filha...passou...

Rosalie sabia que Esme se referia ao dia em que ela morrera, e sim, isso a machucava muito, bem como a confusão e dor que sentia.

- Eu senti sua falta. - Admitiu pra Esme.

- Jasper e Alice te cuidaram direitinho?

- Eles me viram nua.

O tom infantil de raiva fez Esme sorriu.

- Filha...tudo bem, eles podem! Assim como Emmett e eu e seu pai.

Rosalie encostou a testa nos seios de Esme.

- Estou cansada. Eu quero ser boa para Abby.

- Vai ser.

- Eu ainda sei que preciso da senhora e do papai.

- Querida, apenas porque ainda precisa apanhar no bumbum não quer dizer que não vai ser uma boa mãe... veja Bella.

A lesma era uma boa mãe, de fato, pensou Rosalie.

- Acha que o papai vai me bater?

- Acho. - Disse Esme. - Mas se se comportar e for muito boazinha, eu converso com ele.

Rosalie sabia que isso significava obedecer Esme.

- Preciso resolver o caso antes de ir pra casa...

- Eu compreendo isso. - Esme sorriu. - Agora vamos tomar um banho de banheira, ai a senhora me conta o que descobriu...


End file.
